Vampire Diaries: Deathly Silence
by elliejohns45
Summary: 'Beauty as I know it has always been skin deep, and that's forever how I shall see it. That's possibly what attracted me so much towards him, and that arrogant smile. He honestly thinks he's god's gift to women then he really underestimates our gender. I don't fall over for such whims or those pathetic lines he insists on using.'
1. Chapter 01 - Dominance

**Vampire Diaries: Deathly Silence**

**Dominance**

This room never did look different no matter how many times I walked in it, the same calming colour and typical young-adult decorating. I knew she was writing away in her diary that was one of the only things that had stayed the same in particular about her, she herself had changed quite a bit but with what she's been through could you expect anything different?

The only light that was illuminating the room was her bedside table; she was already snuggled up in bed with a smile on her face. You could feel her happiness radiating from her, but what could she possibly have to be happy about? From what I'd seen of her recently she hadn't done much but spent a little too much time with Vampires.

She's walking this way now, heading for her brother's room. That was one person I hadn't thought to check on, her brother. She'd only just reached her bedroom door when the sound of her brother's voice swam up the stairs.

"Elena, why is the front door open?" his voice was instantly beckoning Elena, I knew there was something I'd forgotten. How could I have been so stupid?

"I don't know, I haven't been downstairs it wasn't me. Do you think it was Stefan or Damon?" though her voice sounded strong as she shouted you could hear the subtle weakness; she wasn't coping well in these kinds of situations, perhaps it was beginning to take too much of a toll on her. I don't know how she coped so well for so long; she must be stronger than she makes out to be.

"Do you think we should call Stefan?" hearing Jeremy's voice once more reminded me of how vulnerable I was here, I should have hidden myself better.

"No need," I could sense that a new person was in Elena's room, he was dark. He radiated nothing but danger.

"Damon, god, can you please stop sneaking up on me. Did you leave the door open?" fear was ever present in her voice, who knew something as small as a door being left open could frighten someone so much.

"Whenever do I use the door Elena? Have you invited anyone in recently?" he was demanding, and straight to the point.

"No, I haven't I don't understand. Who do you think it could be? Damon, what if it's Klaus or Katherine?" Katherine? Why does that name sound familiar, I know her I'm sure of it.

"No it won't be them, we got rid of Klaus and Katherine is out of town. She's already said her goodbye's though I knew it isn't the last of her." Maybe she's the person I should seek out, this Katherine, she sounds like she could be fun.

Is Elena coming into the bathroom, what does she think she's doing? I can't run out, that man's in her bedroom. Shit, trust me to be the one who can't hide in a decent place.

"Hold on Damon, let me just sort myself out and then we'll go let Stefan know," she's locked the door, trust me to be that lucky.

"Shhh, Elena don't say a word," I can feel her shaking in my arms; I don't see why she's so scared. I turned her around to face me and for a moment she looked like she was going to scream until she stopped and finally realised who she was looking at. I held my finger to my lips, she couldn't say a word. If that vampire knew I was in her I'd be a dead vampire, god knows how old he is.

I knew she'd smile at me like that; happiness never strayed too far away from her face.

"Leena, what are you doing here?" her whisper was always impossible to hear for normal human ears, but to mine it was if she was talking perfectly clearly which made me wonder, could he hear?

"I came to see you stupid, now get rid of him we have catching up. Plus where's my clothes to, I need to change," she pointed to the cupboard and finally went on with sorting her hair and makeup out, trust her to clean herself up before going to see a boy. I began to undress down to my undies; I could feel Elena's eyes on me.

"You look good Leena, could you possibly get any fitter?" I winked only for a second and kissed her cheek lightly, she always knew how to make me giggle.

"I do it all for you, baby." Just as I removed the clothes from the cupboard and hide myself away again we agreed she could open the door, for a second I felt the cool chill of her room float through.

The air was smashed from my lungs; I didn't want to attempt to breathe not with this pressure on me.

"Who the hell are you and what are you after?!" dark hair, blue eyes. He seemed as fierce as his appearance.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing? Get off her!" Elena's shrilly voice was the only sound for a second until I felt it deep inside, I knew it wasn't something I could contain even if I tried. I threw him off with a stronger force than I'd meant to, his eyes showed how truly shocked he was only for a split second and he was coming at me again. Arms ready to tackle me down, wrong move.

"I wouldn't if I was you, why don't you play around with someone your own age," with his feet off the ground and his neck firmly in my grasp I felt my power flow through my body, strong and invincible. The way a predator should be.

"If you're going to kill me do it." My laugh was the only thing you could hear for a moment, I could feel the hint of fear that was radiating from Elena, she never saw this side of me. It was the one thing I did my best to hide from her, I'd failed her.

"I don't want to kill you, you idiot. You obviously mean something to Elena; I'd never do anything to hurt her. Maybe next time you'll be just a little smarter, so if I let you down will you behave?" whatever manliness he felt before-and had fallen from his face, he knew he'd been dominated and by a female.

"Fine." Common sense must be his last resort, typical stubborn man.

"All right," I lowered him slowly and felt like I had some control, but who was I kidding, whenever did I have control?

Once more I found myself whacked against the floor, this time with a hand help tightly around my throat threatening me with any move I made, it was only when I looked down I saw the stake he was pointing directly at my heart. Although I was cold already I felt chills run through me, with the stake touching my bare skin reminded me of my naked situation.

With his eyes barring down into mine I could feel his intensity filling me up, I wasn't scared. I should be, yet here I was failing to think up a stranger situation.

It only took a moment for him to finally release my throat from his grasp, I hadn't realised he'd been holding it tight enough to cause tiny cuts. Rage filled me up once again but this time I managed to control myself, Elena was here I should have known better.

"Damon, what the hell?" it felt like Elena had finally got her confidence back and for a moment Damon looked worried, he looked weak when she spoke.

"Maybe next time you should tell me if you have a guest hidden away in your bathroom, what did you think I was going to do, stand there and smile at her?" for a moment it looked like Elena was contemplating the idea until the realisation came back to her. As they spoke I stood up and began a walk to the bathroom, hoping I'd have a chance to get ready.

"Where do you think you're going?" irritation was the only feeling I had room for now, this guy just wouldn't get off my back.

"I want to get dressed is that all right with you?" for a moment I felt like he was going to let me, who knew I was so wrong. The corners of his mouth rose into this smile, fierce and dominating he had control of this situation he'd made sure of that. Who knew he'd be the one to be careful of pissing off, usually it was the other way around.

"You have to join me and Elena for a little walk, let's go see what Stefan has to say about all of this," his hand was locked around my arm in seconds with the stake in his other hand, he'd already began pulling me in the direction of the door when it came crashing open, Jeremy's face went from expression to expression quicker than you could imagine.

"Hey Elena, I checked outside and there's nothing out there, wait, what's going on here? Is that?" I allowed the innocent smile to spread across my face, what else was there for me to do? Then it hit Jeremy square in the face, he glanced between me, Damon and Elena and for a second he took in my appearance. I felt like I was being molested with his eyes until he coughed and moved out of our way.

"Elena, what's Damon doing with Leena?" for a moment he looked like he was going to laugh, he couldn't have made a worse move if he did; I'd had enough of being made a fool of.

"He's taking her to Stefan, its best not to ask questions. We're going are you coming or staying here?" he pointed to his bedroom with one silent wave to Elena he was gone. How unusual that a teenage boy could believe this to be normal behaviour, something had gone very wrong here.

"Damon, don't you think this is a bit much? At least let her get dress," Damon didn't need to look at me nor Elena when he spoke, his presence didn't need eye contact to make it effective.

"Elena, if it wasn't for me you would have been here with a strange vampire in your house, god knows what she could have done to you. Plus if she's so confident to get undressed in front of you why don't we put her to the test," this was a man who knew exactly not what to say, especially to me. Within a minute we were outside and the air was harsh against my skin, I was a fool to think the air would forever not affect me, I wasn't getting older but I wasn't the same not now.

"Oh Elena, next time I visit I'll make sure you don't have company over." I knew she was smiling, but she also knew me better than anyone. She knew what was coming.

Standing outside the car I could feel Elena stalling just long enough and I took my chance.

"Fucking bitch!" only a couple drops of blood had touched my skin thankfully, Damon was down on his knees and I finally took my moment to escape. With the stake firmly embedded in Damon's chest what more of a reason did I need to escape from his disgusting grasp?

"Elena, call Stefan." he'd taken the stake out already, this wasn't new to him. I didn't care, I kept running at full speed until I managed to reach the depth of the woods, I needed somewhere to hide, anywhere. I didn't have long. I felt his anger charging after me, he was fast I'd give him that but I was faster, I was older and stronger but I was also slightly weak when it came to contact.

"You can't run forever Leena; you're going to have to show your face eventually, I'll be waiting." He'd stopped only for a moment, I was safe.

"Seriously Elena, are you trying to get yourself killed?" her eyes were soft as she gazed at Damon, with his blood soaked t-shirt and a small smile spread across his face, he'd never been angry with her, he didn't know how to be. It was Elena.

"I'm sorry, she crept up on me. I didn't even know she was here, but please don't hurt her. I need her," the twinkle in her eye was intriguing enough, but Damon daren't ask any more questions. He signalled for Elena to climb into the car and for a moment she wavered if she should or not.

As Damon slid his hand through her hair and allowed his hand to rest on her neck she felt weak with passion but her loyalty to Stefan was enough to stop her from going any further.

"I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt Elena, I don't think I'd be able to cope without you," his words were filled with emotions he barely shared, and for a moment Elena felt like she was special, barely anyone got to see this side of him. It was almost like they didn't deserve to.

"Please don't worry Damon, I know how to look after myself after all I have been training quite hard recently, I know how to defend myself against a vampire," she allowed the easy smile to cover her cheeks and as he allowed his hand to settle on her shoulder she finally moved away and opened up the car door, the moment was almost too intense.

"Come on, I would actually like to get to bed at a reasonable time sometime soon," the once intense moment had dwindled down to nothing; Elena had had far too much practise when it came to handling Damon's intensity.

It didn't take them long to get to Stefan, who was relaxing quietly in his bedroom, he'd agreed to give Elena a night to herself and who knew that same night she'd end up spending half her night with him.

"Brother, we have news," Damon entered first with a glass of his strongest whiskey, he'd only ever drink it when he'd found himself injured or disgusted, Leena must have really dug her nails deep under his skin.

"Elena, Damon. What's happened?" it didn't take him to long to smell the blood and rush to Elena's side to check her over thoroughly.

"You didn't get injured did you? Damon what the hell happened?" He'd already reached Elena's side and was gentled caressing her face checking for any harmful marks, Stefan's voice was troubling itself, and it could hardly contain itself. For a moment Damon's temper flared up but as quickly as it rose it vanished, his eyes burning into Elena's.

"I think you should ask her, she was the one that got me staked." Stefan's eyes were already locked on Elena and she happily stared back, no emotion touched her face not for now. Her thoughts were running wild, she had to protect Leena, but this was Stefan.

"It wasn't my fault Damon; you're the one who provoked her so you got what you deserved. He attacked my friend Leena; she popped by to visit unannounced. Quite innocent if you ask me," for a second no one said anything until Stefan managed to find the right words.

"Leena, she's a vampire? How old is she?" the shallow swallow Elena made was enough to tell anyone how uneasy she felt, these were questions she didn't want to answer.

"Yes she's a vampire, and she's my friend. I don't know how old she is though," lies, why was she lying for?

"She's strong, so she has to be old. I just don't understand why she's here now, everything's only been quiet for five minutes, I don't see why we can't have peace from a foreign vampire for five minutes," annoyance touched Damon's voice with every word.

"Elena, do you have any idea why she's here, and why now?" her eyes still locked with Stefan's were iced over, she daren't show any emotion, the last time she did it lead to trouble.

"I honestly don't, she just drops in every now and again. She hasn't been around recently, for her own reasons," the tension instantly built that second and both Damon and Stefan had their eyes locked onto Elena, her face holding onto the least amount of emotion possible.

"What do you mean for her own reason's, Elena what aren't you telling us?" Stefan's hands were cupping Elena's cheeks lightly; she could sense his thoughts were reaching out to her. She smothered any worried thoughts from her mind and allowed a tiny smile to touch the tips of her lips.

"Everything's going to be fine, you two just have to stop worrying. Leena is no threat, not to me not to anyone, plus she never murders anyone, she's a breath of fresh air in my opinion," the twinkle returned to her eyes, as did the happiness that she'd buried for the brief moments.

For a second it felt like everything was going to be okay, Elena had made her way through the question maze, she'd protected Leena.

"Elena, if I find one dead body here in Mystic Falls when I'm out in those woods and they have an 'animal bite' I promise you I will stake Leena when I see her, I won't have her coming her and ruining this short period of tranquillity that we have," Damon's words were harsh and bitter, who knew if he was telling the truth the only thing Elena knew was she shouldn't doubt anything Damon says, he usually kept to his word, especially when it came to this kind of situation.

"At least let me say my goodbyes before you do, or I'll never forgive you Damon. Our friendship will end the moment you drive that stake through her heart, you don't know her," Damon's eyes widened for a second and he finally regained control.

"Then you won't be saying your goodbye's to just Leena, we'll say our goodbye's to each other as well," Elena's eyes fell to the floor, what harsh terms to end on but she needed her rest, her eyes lifted to Stefan and with a small smile he held out his hand to take hers and for a moment they allowed themselves to enjoy the sensation of their touch.

With Damon lingering out on the balcony Elena felt like she didn't need to say goodbye, she'd said enough and so had he.

"You know if you keep going that way, you won't have anyone left, you should really think before you talk," Damon spun on his heels, with his empty glass held tightly in his hand.

"What the hell do you want, don't you think you've done enough?" and for a moment the silence was the only thing between them.

"Actually Damon, I don't think I've done enough."

~ 5 ~


	2. Chapter 02 - Escape Route

**Vampire Diaries: Deathly Silence**

**Escape Route**

Her presence wasn't difficult to miss; she'd always had that way about her. Damon's eyes became transfixed on Leena; no matter how much he wanted her gone she had a way of showing up at the wrong time. Leena's bare skin was still lightly tanned from her original life, yet now she seemed paler than she ever could have been, yet her eyes were dark and smouldering. The once light grey eyes she had, had vanished. Only the rage that was consuming her remained.

"What else could you possibly do, act like a coward again and run away, let's face it you don't look half bad from behind," The sour taste formed in Leena's mouth allowed her a moment to calm herself, and for the brief second she closed her eyes, it changed.

"I'm fed up of you showing up when you're not wanted now get the hell out of my house and leave, or I promise you this stake will plunge deep into your heart and I won't even blink," his words filled with demands and pure arrogance, he was typical. Leena's eyes were light as she stared back at Damon who'd grasped her throat tightly in his hand, if she tried to fight him off the stake he had pointing at her chest would instantly enter her flesh, she wouldn't have a chance of fighting him off in time.

"Fine, have it your way but I promise you Damon we aren't finished until I say so," with her final word Damon agreed to release her and the split-second he did Leena swiped the stake and forced the wood straight through Damon's stomach causing it to exit through his back, it only took a blink of an eye but before you knew it Damon was down, blood leaking from his wound. His hands were linked around the stake attempting to pull it, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Well, I guess I've done what I came here to do. I best be leaving, see you around Damon," as she walked to the balcony she prepared herself for the leap down, one glance back at Damon who was rolling in agony was enough to leave her happy and warm through and through.

"I don't think so!" the leap was perfect, Damon's arms locked around her waist forcing her down to the ground faster. They hit the ground quickly, Leena managed to stagger to her feet only to turn around to see Damon staring back at her, his eyes filled with fury.

"Can't you just let me leave and leave me the fuck alone!" lack of blood and all this fighting was beginning to take a toll on Leena; she was barely standing after the impact of hitting the ground. With the final bit of fight that Leena formed together she threw herself at Damon only hoping she'd be able to keep it up.

As she reached him, her arms were extended ready to crush whatever part of him she'd be able to get her hands on, for a moment she was more excited than she'd been in years.

"Fuck!" her hands clasped at her head, the fire burning through each section of her brain was unbearable, her screams were weak yet full of horrific sounds, each one higher pitched and painful.

Damon's eyes followed the side of the house that lead to the front door, Bonnie was walking over with her hand extended and her eyes focused. Her hate for hurtful vampires was burning through Leena's mind and for a second Damon sympathised, he'd been at the end of Bonnie's powers and it wasn't pleasant in any possible way, but now she was more powerful and she had the help of 100 witches.

"Make it stop, please! Make it stop!" her voice losing all urgency she was falling to the floor once more, and Damon took it as his moment to stab Leena with the vervain syringe. Any fight that was left in Leena simmered away quickly, she was out. Bonnie and Damon catch eyes for a split second being extra careful, but once it was known that Leena wouldn't be waking up any time soon Damon grasped her slender figure within his hands and threw her over his shoulder, Bonnie led the way through the maze of doors until finally they were outside the cell. He laid her down and moved swiftly through the door locking it tight behind him, he took one last chance to gaze at her. She lay weak and defenceless.

"Okay fill me in, who was that and what was doing trying to attack you in her undies?" that smile spread across Damon's face quickly once the word undies was mentioned.

"I haven't fought a vampire like that for a while, brings back memories." His thoughts running riot, Bonnie brought him back in.

"Damon, to the point please?" her voice full of urgency and wonder.

"I thought that was the point, anyway, her name's Leena. She turned up at Elena's house the other day and we managed to trap her only for her get free by staking me in the stomach the cow, and she obviously wasn't happy so she came back and you did your little mind thingy on her," his words swift and his normal tone was back.

"What was she doing at Elena's, why would she go there? Does she even know Elena?" the charming smile slipped from Damon's face and his eyes showed how truly curious he was.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Elena hasn't said anything about her. She obviously hasn't said anything to you before otherwise you wouldn't be asking questions. How could she possibly know this vampire?" his eyebrows frowned, showing how his trail of thoughts were wondering down the wrong paths. A dead end no matter what he tried to wonder.

"Don't you think we should talk to her, I mean…"

"Wait, can you hear that?" Damon's finger was held lightly on Bonnie's lips keeping her quiet, until the shriek echoed through the halls of the cell.

"She's awake, how is she awake?!" his iced eyes were alert and furious, no vampire fought off vervain darts that easily.

"She's awake? But how is that even possible, didn't you have the double dose one in your pocket?" a swift nod from Damon and suddenly their eyes wondered to the door that lead to the cellar.

"Impossible."

"You know you didn't have to take me home, I could have drove myself," Stefan's smouldering green eyes shone when they looked at Elena, she was so stubborn.

"I know, but if I didn't take you I wouldn't be able to get any time alone with you until tomorrow and honestly, that just doesn't seem fair," he leaned towards her gently and pressed his lips carefully to her cheek, she waited until he began to move away when she turned her lips towards him and laid a small and gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Come on then, I should really let Jeremy know what's been going on," they climbed out of Stefan's car and made their way indoors, it was almost too silent, yet the lights were on.

"Jeremy, are you home?" a stab of worry hit Elena almost instantly, every time this house had been quiet there had been a reason behind it that someone didn't want to know about.

"Jeremy?" with Stefan's beckoning voice you'd think Jeremy would have shown himself, yet nothing. They moved quietly up the stairs keeping an eye out for anything unnatural looking or anything that might be out of place from its usual spot.

"I'll check his bedroom, maybe he's got his headphones in." with the way Elena spoke you would have thought you she was praying for Jeremy to have his headphones and for everything to go smoothly for just one evening.

As she pushed the door open it creaked only slightly to reveal Jeremy sat at his desk happily emailing away to his friends, his headphones firmly placed on his head, he had no idea Elena was even there.

"Jeremy, what the hell, will you turn your music down. Anyone could sneak up on you and the door was open," she threw his headphones down onto his laptop and his shocked face from the sudden contact was enough to almost make him scream.

"Jeez, okay I'll do it. Just next time make some noise before you do that," her sigh was the last thing he heard as she left his bedroom, typical boys.

"You should be thankful, at least he's okay. It's nice to see something's gone back to normal." As Stefan slid to Elena's bed she began removing her clothes and searching for her pj's which she was so desperately in need of.

"I know, it's just annoying, you'd think with everything that's happened recently he might keep his volume on the low and not put his headphones in, for once I wouldn't mind hearing his music," her eyes showed the true fear she was feeling.

"This house is just too silent, and with Alaric out of town it's even worse. I know he's taken quite a few of his weapons," her eyes flickered back over to Stefan who held Elena's velvet diary between his hands, he daren't open it. He knew better.

"He'll be back soon and you know it, he's been staying in touch with Damon almost every day, I didn't realise Damon couldn't cope without Alaric around. It's weird it's almost like my brother is showing signs of true humanity."

"I think he needed Alaric and he came at the right time, a friend. Anyway, enough drama about vampires for one night, please Stefan promise me he won't do anything to Leena. I don't think I could bear the thought of him hurting her," a quick nod from Stefan and she knew Leena was safe, at least from Damon, for now.

"Come on you, get your sleep," Elena buried herself in her huge bed sheets and laid her head on Stefan's chest and allowed herself to fall happily into an almost endless slumber, his chest rose slowly and repeatedly allowing Elena to fall asleep to the movement.

As Elena fell deeper into her slumber Stefan took his opportunity to sneak off and head back home, he had to plan what to do about Leena, they couldn't have another vampire wondering around the Gilbert house, there was already too many who had access to it.

"How's Elena?" Bonnie's was the first; Stefan had barely walked in the door before she was bombarding him with questions.

"She's fine; she doesn't seem to think any different. I'm just worried; she wants me to protect Leena. I honestly know nothing of this vampire," his eyes flickered curiously between the two, Damon's hand held firmly onto two glasses one for himself and one for his brother.

"Well don't worry; it's your lucky day. She happens to be downstairs right now, and what's even better is she seems to be immune to the vervain darts, we've shot her 7 times and each one has lasted roughly 3 minutes." It didn't take long for Stefan to realise what was happening, not only was this vampire a stranger, she was strong.

"She's older than us as well, I'm not sure by how many years but she has some power behind her, she just doesn't seem to be able to handle it."

"Basically her creator didn't help her, at all," a swift nod from both Bonnie and Damon proved him right, they'd been talking about this.

"So, would you like to see our guest?" Damon's hand pointed to the door which lead to the cellar, as Stefan took his first steps the shriek flowed from the hall way.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know, she's been screaming every time we leave her. Bonnie stayed down there a while and she was fine, but as soon as she left..." it was almost impossible for Damon to try and process the emotions that Leena could possibly be feeling.

"I think she's lonely," Bonnie's tone was soft, she was sympathising strongly for the vampire, the same one she had to injure mentally to get locked up.

Once they reached the cell door, her eyes glinted upwards. She didn't need to look at the new face, she knew who it was.

"Stefan Salvatore," she laid her back against the wall allowing her body to show the toning she'd spent years perfecting.

As she moved Stefan's face twisted in wonder.

"How do you know my name? I've never met you," he didn't sound sure, he sounded curious. His eyes stayed locked on hers though her eyes only lay on Damon's.

"No, we've never met. I've watched you, only a few times, a vampire's life can get awfully boring at times I had to entertain myself somehow, plus watching that vampire fight for you, well she was so desperate how could I not watch you all?"

"All, who else have you been watching?" she allowed her hair to fall over her face, she felt the power, it tremble, it was flowing faster than before, strong and powerful.

Leena arched her back only for a second and then she leapt forward locking Stefan's throat in her grasp, her nails digging in deep leaking blood.

"I think you'd better let me go, I'm getting awfully hungry." Her eyes focused on Stefan's this time, she needed freedom, and she needed to keep moving.

"Get off my brother!" Leena's shriek of pain was a second too late; Damon had already forced the door open and slammed Leena against the back wall blocking her path to freedom.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on him again." Strength tore through his voice, he was furious but so was she.

"Why on earth should I listen to you, I got away once before don't think I couldn't do it again." Confidence, that was all she needed, she had to get free.

"I don't think so, I'm bored of your little games, and I know what you're playing at." He turned to walk away, as he did Leena twisted his arm around, forcing it behind his back and leaning him backwards so his ear was at her mouth.

"Don't get in my way Damon." Stefan soon forced her off, sending her crashing against the wall once more, one strap of her bra fell, broken.

Then Leena's eyes met with Bonnie's and for a moment she felt safe, she knew.

I don't know if it was due to her ancestors but she seemed so familiar, I remember Emily almost too clearly she was hard to forget.

How does she know, has someone told her about me? I know Elena hasn't said anything she would have told me right away, she'd never hide something like that from me. I knew her too well.

I could feel myself standing up and walking towards her, ignoring the chaotic mess of the Salvatore brother's that lay around me. Bonnie's eyes stayed fixed to mine, I felt safer as I got closer, and she was the one who could set me free.

"Please, stop." She held her hand out and something told me to listen, but she was my safety. I needed her help, I'd force it from her if I needed to.

"I need you to stay here; you'll be safe in this room. No one can get you," she sounded so sure, I knew Damon and Stefan were staring up at me as they got to their feet. I was shocked they weren't attacking again. It took everything in my body to stop me from moving any further, Bonnie's smile was small but reassuring, she knew I'd be fine and that was enough to keep me still. I walked back to the seat and relaxed once more, watching as Damon and Stefan carefully moved towards the door.

"Bonnie, what did you do?" her eyes flickered to Stefan who was the first to leave the room.

"I didn't do anything, she just knows," her smile had vanished and suddenly she seemed a little more troubled as she spoke to Stefan.

"Can we trust her?" Stefan's eyes never moved from Bonnie's face as he waited for an answer, but Bonnie's eyes glanced over at Leena, who sat quietly gazing over at Damon and for a moment Bonnie smiled.

"I think we can trust her, she won't be going anywhere anytime soon," with her last word she left and Stefan followed swiftly after, he didn't bother to glance back at his brother. He knew he'd follow soon enough.

I didn't want to catch his eyes but he was the only one left in the room, his eyes were a smouldering ghostly blue. I daren't move in case he would attack once more and that was something I wasn't physically prepared for.

"I don't want any more trouble from you, you've caused enough damage already." His words firm and immediate, he didn't look back, not once. As the door was bolted shut once more I felt the need to walk towards the door feeling every bone in my body pull me that way, I could feel Bonnie's presence still lingering in the house, and she wasn't going anywhere. Not now.

I didn't know what else there was for me to do, without Elena or Bonnie near me I felt vulnerable, weak and almost impossibly open. I needed to get away from this town, I needed to get out of this room, and no matter how much safety it held I needed space.

I had nothing left in me, I screamed. Its harsh echo sprinted through the halls catching their attention for only a second until they closed the door that led to the cellar.

~ 5 ~


	3. Chapter 03 - Liar Liar

**Vampire Diaries: Deathly Silence**

**Liar Liar**

His eyes were striking, and no matter how much I wanted to give in I refused to move. I saw the irritation flash across his face for the third time this morning; he wouldn't give up no matter how much I refused.

"I can keep this up all day I hope you know, I have nothing to do," I could feel the smile sliding onto my face.

"Wow you must have a real boring life then, you should get out a bit more. Have fun, be a real vampire, kill someone." I knew my eyes were telling the lies I had once believed, killing was best and that's the way we should be. Yet I couldn't be more different from my statement.

"No thanks, I'd rather hang around here and make sure you're not psychotic, that's the job I've been given and that's the job I'm going to do." His smirk was even keener than my own.

I could hear him getting closer and my eyes soon caught glimpse of his hand in between the bars, his eyes almost lifeless. He barely glanced at me and then I glanced at Damon's hand and began to piece together the events of this morning.

"She hasn't had a single drop has she?" with a quiet shake of the head from Damon he didn't need to say any more about the situation, they knew it was hopeless.

"Don't worry about it then, just drop the bag in there. If she wants it she can have it, it isn't up to us to feed her, and she can rot for all I care." A snigger left his lips barely audible.

"Brother, that ripper side of you is still so nicely prominent, it's hard to remember how you once were," the sarcasm was almost leaking from every orifice on Damon's body.

"Well I have my moments, but forget about that. I don't want you telling Elena about this, let's just leave it at her coming here last night and then she left. She doesn't need to know about her down here, we'll get her out of here soon enough." His finger pointed towards the door telling Damon to follow him upstairs, and for a moment I felt a wave of relief at being alone until I heard the deafening silence. It was almost too quiet, even for a house of vampires.

Stefan didn't walk quickly; he lingered by the door that led down to the cellar and then finally closed the door behind Damon, whose silence was beginning to become unnerving.

"So what do you make of this whole situation?" Stefan's eyes stayed firmly on Damon waiting for any response, but he said nothing he just turned to stare at the door that had just been firmly closed behind them. Damon's mind began wondering and worrying, how did Elena meet this vampire and why?

"Damon?" his voice slowly rising in worry, due to Damon's silence.

"I honestly can't tell you, I just know that whoever she is, I want to know her story and why she's here for Elena." They stood quietly beside each other unsure of what to say next, only to see Bonnie enter the room. A smile hadn't touched her face since the moment she turned away from Leena.

"Are you okay?" The situation continued to become strange, as Damon asked Bonnie about her feelings. Stefan's eyes flickered over Damon in curiosity.

"I've been better, how long do you want me here? I just have to let someone know, I don't want people getting worried." As Bonnie joined them outside of the cellar her eyes glanced towards the door and left just as quickly, once more her attention was settled on the Salvatore brothers.

"You feel it to don't you?" Damon's attention focused completed on Bonnie as she glanced once more at the door, and for a moment he felt completely at ease, he wasn't the only one feeling overpowered to go back down to the cellar.

"We have to move away from this door, let's go and get some drinks Stefan." They walked slowly away from the cellar door and finally took a seat beside the blaring fire that continued to burn in the main seating area of the house.

"Bourbon Stefan?" his brief nod allowed Damon too pour two Bourbon's up and hand one swiftly over to Stefan and take a seat opposite Bonnie, whose silence was beyond worrying.

"Thanks. Bonnie what's going on here your never this quiet, what do you get from her?" that's when she smiles, her face finally lighting up since she left Leena's side.

"She knew Emily, and she's known most of my family in some way or another. They told me to trust her, I just feel like we need to tell Elena about this. We can't keep this Leena away from her, she clearly needs our help." Both brothers stared at Bonnie unsure of what to say next, until finally Stefan spoke.

"I have to go and get Elena in a minute anyway, Bonnie she's going to be curious as to why you're here and I want you to tell her, you're here helping Damon okay. Damon, keep an eye on Leena, all night if you have to, just make sure she keeps the noise down and she stays away from Elena." As Damon nodded in reply he swallowed the last of his drink and turned towards the cellar with Bonnie following closely behind.

"Are you sure you want me to stay the night?" Elena's eyes locked with Stefan's and for every second she was reminded more and more of why she loved him.

"Of course, I think you need a night where you can just relax and not have to worry about any random vampires creeping up on you." the smile was reassuring enough for Elena and she climbed into Stefan's car and waited patiently, her only worry was Leena. She hadn't heard from her for too long, knowing she was walking somewhere in Mystic Falls left her helpless, she needed her, Leena needed Elena's help.

"So have you heard any news about Leena?" Stefan's back stiffened instantly and for a moment he thought he'd be able to get away with saying nothing, he was a fool.

"Because usually she would have got in contact with me by now, and we would have everything sorted. I've heard nothing Stefan and I'm worried." The worry clear in her voice, Stefan held her hand tightly before he began the short drive to the Salvatore residence.

"I'm sure she's fine, you just have to keep in mind that she is a loner vampire. Elena, they're extremely unpredictable." Elena's eyes stayed firmly forward only to catch a glimpse of Stefan shifting in his seat.

"You know where she is, don't you?" her hand whipped away from Stefan, all evidence of love lost from her features. The tension grew ever so slightly between them; Stefan's weak laugh didn't help the moment.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Elena; I haven't even met her yet." He was lying, but why?

"We'll see." Elena removed herself from the seat of Stefan's car leaving him still buckled in. She opened up the front door expecting to see Damon; instead she found a lonely seating area and empty glasses.

There was only one thing that Elena could do, she began walking towards the cellar hoping to see if her suspicions were true, could Stefan be that manipulative and hide Leena away from her? As her hand settled on the door knob and twisted she was expecting to see a clear path ahead of her but instead she was face to face with Damon, whose arrogant smirk played on his lips.

"Elena, we have to stop meeting like this."

"Damon please, is Leena down there?" an ever growing urgency was present in her voice leaving Damon almost weak.

"No but Bonnie is, she's trying out some spells for me and there a bit risky so please stay up here. She's having trouble with them as it is," he pushed Elena carefully away from the entrance to the cellar and closed the door firmly behind himself.

"Bonnie? Why is she helping you for?" her sarcastic tone left Damon laughing as he poured himself another bourbon.

"Well that would be telling now, wouldn't it?" his hand traced Elena's cheek bone just as Stefan entered the room, as Damon allowed his hand to fall he felt the same intense feeling the was forming inside of Elena, but she daren't say anything.

"I see you two are as close as ever, now Damon how is everything going with Bonnie?" he handed Elena's bags over to her as she carried them upstairs, she did as she was told and took the bags upstairs but kept a listen out for any information, the tension and strange talk between the brothers was enough to keep anyone on edge.

"Well, Bonnie's been having trouble keeping the noise down but she's fine now and has been drinking and eating to her keep energy up. I just still don't know what she's going to do about the spells." For a moment Elena stayed firm on the stairs not daring to move, Damon never cared for Bonnie so why would he worry about her in any way, they were lying to her.

"All right, we'll have to help her however we can." They both nodded to each other and then went their separate ways.

"How much more do you think I can endure? I'm not giving you any answers." I didn't look away from the fierce eyes that gazed back at mine, knowing that if I showed any sign of weakness he'd have me broken down in a minute.

"Well like I said before, I have all night. Bonnie's going to be here all night as well, just make sure you don't do anything stupid again." Knowing Damon was going to be keeping me company for the long run was enough to put me off, I just smiled and stood face to face with him, only the small bars on the cell were between us.

"Why don't you get my clothes from Elena's house and then maybe I'll talk," his reaction wasn't quite what I expected but he turned to Bonnie and shrugged waiting for a response.

"What do you think?" the smile that covered her face when she looked at me was enough to show secretly her alliance lied with me, but she allowed herself to look up at Damon and smile.

"I think you should do it, we can get our answers and resolve this stupid problem."

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit. Keep her quiet will you?" Bonnie nodded and then waited until Damon was gone before she turned back in my direction.

"Look I want to help, what can I do?" I held my hand out for her to hold, as she held onto it tightly I smiled.

"I know exactly what you can do."


End file.
